Scetching
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: People just love walking in on Gren at the worst time. Kuroki x Grencia


A collage AU

I am all of a sudden concentrated on Gren, I'm not sure why. He was so interesting, and damn, I love his boobs,

So, pairings

Meiko x Gren (Two, two times I broke my head canon)

Gren x Jet

Gren x Spike

Gren x Spike x Jet x Vicious (Fourway, I know you want it)

Gren and Ukraine going bra shopping

Main focus: Gren x Kuroki

Other: Panty, Stocking, Vicious, Spike, Meiko, Alfred

Kuroki approached her rental home, the rain poured hard that day, the humid kind of rain that made the air sticky, hot and hard to breath. Meiko had told her that it was gonna rain pretty hard that day. Kuroki forgot her umbrella, approaching the small stair case that lead to the front door of her home, soaking wet, bangs hanging over her face, water trickling down her face, she opened the door, greeted by the smell of something burnt and the TV on low volume. She dropped her back pack to the side of the door like all the others. She apparently alerted the one sitting on the couch.

She saw him look over the couch, Kuroki and Gren exchanged glances for a brief moment before Kuroki walked to the kitchen, her stomach growled for food, no breakfast, not even coffee.

She walks toward the fridge, opening it, the breeze from the fridge refreshing to her heated skin, she growled, all the good stuff was gone and she sighed, what does she expect living in a house of eight? She closed the fridge, the hot air attacking her skin once more.

"How was everything today?" She hears Gren say, half yelled being he was in the living room, Kuroki didn't respond, the nervous gestures she made when she was confronted by someone have gotten better over the years of high school, but she was screaming internally even still. At the least, she could manage a conversation with Alfred, a short, awkward one with Vicious. The longest conversation she had was with Stocking, who was perhaps the only one she could call a friend.

Gren and Kuroki were both working on their degree in fine arts. Kuroki had excelled with her sketching, and hoped to make a living off it. Gren was hoping he could get somewhere with his saxophone. Gren would model for Kuroki, fully clothed, Kuroki said something about his figure was interesting, even if he was wearing clothes, she could never find out why. Gren however, knew, and hoped Kuroki wouldn't find out.

Gren returned his attention to the TV, he has done his four hour practice session few minutes before Kuroki came home and would relax on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Kuroki asked, usually Panty would be downstairs, trying to hit on Gren or some dude, Vicious and Spike would be arguing over Stocking and who she belongs to, then Panty would go hit on Vicious after vomiting. All and all, pretty repulsive.

"Meiko and Spike are out drinking, Stocking was going shopping for sweets." The rest Gren really didn't know, he was only sure where Spike, Meiko and Stocking were, the rest must have been at class.

Kuroki blushed then, dropping the soda she had in her hand, oh fuck, she never been alone with another person, she felt the person she was three years ago come out again. She felt like she was shirking, even though she was still short and not even an A cup. Her grin came back, and she chuckled, "What?"

"We're the only ones here I think."

Kuroki really wanted to see what was it about Gren that was so unusual about him, not to mention, she was kinda tired just drawing him the way he was already, clothed, she won't get anywhere with him fully clothed, he should at least take off his shirt. She needed to learn the human body. All she had was a few crudely drawn sketches of attempts at male genitalia, well, on pics of her roommates, mostly Gren because she knew how to draw him.

"Oh…" She laughed nervously, picking up the can and walking slowly to the living room where she saw the blue haired man sitting on the couch and she blushed, she wanted to ask, but what if he thought she was creepy? She managed to avoid that from her roommates, well, except from Panty, because it was Panty we're dealing with here, and Meiko when she came home drunk out of her fucking mind. Other than that, Meiko was a nice woman.

Kuroki sat on the recliner parallel to the couch Gren occupied, both nods wrapped around the ice cold aluminum can, Kuroki wasn't even sure if she was holding the can hard enough that it would slip out of her hand, she hid her nervous eyes behind the damp bangs, trying to hide her grin the best she could so she wouldn't creep Gren out.

Gren saw Kuroki fidgeting with the can in her hands and cocked an eyebrow, "You alright?"

Kuroki gasped a bit 'No need to be shy,' Kuroki scolded herself, 'You live with him, he models for you for shits sake.' "Just a bit cold." She muttered, 'Yeah, play it off.' Her grin shank a bit, to make it seem less creepy.

"I don't think a cold drink will help much." Gren inquired, Kuroki chuckled and placed the can on the nearby nightstand.

"Yeah, I guess it won't" She faced Gren, catching the back of her head while her eyes remained hidden beneath her bangs.

Gren looked at her oddly; she was acting stranger than how she usually was.

It was silent, Gren had spent more time with either Meiko or Vicious; Kuroki was something different, entirely different.

"Should I call them?" Kuroki asked, Gren shrugged.

"Do what you want." Gren responded as he sat up, "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
Kuroki sighed as she brought the phone to her ear, she was trying to call Stocking, she could at least managed a coherent sentence with her, she waited, one ring, Kuroki groaned, her foot tapping against the floor, another ring, goddamnit. Four rings later, voice mail, Kuroki placed the phone down and looked around for anything to do, she went upstairs.

She opened the door to her and Stocking's room, bunk beds, dark drapes, courtesy of Stocking's gothic apparel, the desk, which was more of a gaming computer than work, not really a wise option considering it's collage, but they have more than one computer. A stack of video game cases occupied the side of the computer. Kuroki wondered what to do now; she usually did her homework in the morning where there is a remote trace of motivation. Kuroki walked towards her computer and turned on the monitor, her Tiger and Bunny wallpaper flicked on with folders such as 'Games' and 'Hentai', and one for 'Computer art', Kuroki clicked on the 'Games' and to her current favorite, they had one character that looked like Gren.

About ten minutes later, she heard footsteps, moments later, the sound of running water, five minutes later, shower was off. Kuroki sighed, closing out the game and wondering what to do now; she saw her sketch pad on her bunk and got up, grabbing it and walking out of her room.

"Hey, Gren…" Kuroki said as she walked down the hall towards Gren's room, "I was wondering." She turned to door knob on Gren's door, opening it and was given an eye full of naked Gren. She froze, dropping the sketch pad as she stared, her attention going straight to Gren's chest.

"What?" She said, dazed, "Futa? What are you?" Kuroki yelled, her eyes bouncing from his breasts to his penis.

Gren's smile grew a bit, "It was only a matter of time, anyway, Kuroki."

I had to stop there, is Gren a canon homosexual or is that just a popular assumption?


End file.
